Akatsuki en Reyes Magos
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Hoy: Tobi, Kisame y su chocolatito. Reto "Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki" para Akatsuki Rules.
1. Líder: ¡Maldito calcetín!

**¿Akatsukiando la Navidad?**

Hoy: ¡Maldito calcetín! DRABBLES. Reto "Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki" para Akatsuki Rules.

DISCLAIMER: si Akatsuki me perteneiciera… serían mis esclavos, muajajaja… pero son de Kishimoto-sama.

**1. Líder: ¡Maldito calcetín!**

Esa mañana, Tobi lavó las capas y _distraído_ soltó un calcetín rojo en la lavadora.

Como Konan estaba de mal humor, despertó a Pein y lo envió a comprar la cena de navidad. Adormilado, él no se fijó en la capa rojirosa que se puso y salió.

Los niños del pueblo nunca habían visto a un Santa tan decolorado y malhumorado ¡pero era Santa! ¡Le demostrarían su cariño! ¡Y exigirían _amablemente_ sus regalos…!

…Ese día, Pein decidió que NUNCA tendría hijos y descubrió la niñofobia. Konan intentó no reírse y Tobi… él repartió dulces a los buenos chicos del pueblo.

**Soy muy mala con líder-sama, muajajajajaja.**

**Estos drabbles son del reto "Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki" para el grupo Akatsuki Rules ¡únanse! **

**Y comenten o meteré un calcetín rojo en sus lavadoras =)**


	2. ¡Oh, saint Hidan!

**2. ¡Oh, saint Hidan!**

Después de que Hidan purificó la Navidad con una ceremonia jashinista, no pensó que…

Deidara resultaría muy religioso (¡_DIOS, cállate, Hidan_!)…

Sasori querría quemarse…

Kakuzo le pagaría para que dejara de cantar y bailar sus rituales…

Pein SONREIRÍA nerviosamente…

Tobi sería un buen chico por oír toda la ceremonia (cof, se durmió, cof)…

Konan lo besaría (¡_A ver si así cierras la boca!_)…

Itachi jamás volvería a dormir gracias al terror…

Zetsu devolvería al ninja que se comió…

Y que Kisame llamaría asustado a la policía porque había "aullidos de ultratumba" en la cueva.

Valiente organización de criminales rango S.

**No tiene mucho espíritu navideño pero… ¿acaso esperamos una Navidad normal con Akatsuki?**

**¡Dulces a Sarahi99, Cielo estrellado y Harmonie Roux!**

**Comentar o les mando a Hidan y sus cantos jashinistas XD**


	3. Aguanta Itachi, aguanta

**3. Aguanta Itachi, aguanta**

Suspira con desgana. Maldita Konan.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso?

—La cena navideña, **no te quejes**.

— ¡Jashin-sama, se mueve!

_"Hey, Itachi, ¿y si inventamos un súper platillo?" _Shisui…

Estúpidos Zetsu e Hidan. Estúpido Líder que los obligaba a eso para complacer a Konan. Y nada de quejarse porque si no…

¡Bum!

Estúpido Deidara desapareciendo el arbolito a cañonazos.

—Hermoso—suspiro del rubio mirando el fuego.

_"Niisan, ¿a que no es hermoso este pajarito?"_

Otro suspiro. Estúpido Deidara recordándole a Sasuke niño… otra vez.

Líder mira el desastre.

— ¡Los voy a matar!

Y todos se asustan.

Itachi odia a esa estúpida organización.

**¡Mi querer hacer una parte 2, mi querer poner a Itachi loquillo!**

**¿Mi forma de narrar se entiende? Mi no poder hacer mucho con cien palabras.**

**Comentar o Itachi nos odiará a todos O . o**


	4. 4 Ya qué, Itachi

Odia a esa estúpida organización que está a la intemperie, rodeando la fogata que hicieron con los restos del arbolito mientras asan carne.

—"Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Belén…"—canturrea Zetsu—. ¡Sigue, Tobi!

— "¡Si me ven, si me ven…!" ¡Senpai!

Todos malvadamente… idiotas.

—"Voy camino de Belén…"—Deidara se ríe—. ¡Danna!

—Ni madres…

Al menos uno cuerdo.

— ¡Sasori! —regaña el líder.

—Tukituki, tukituki…—es Hidan quien canta.

Todos malvadamente… vergonzosos.

— ¡Tú cállate! Itachi, sigue…

Suspiro. No quiere pero tiene qué.

— "Apúrate mi burrito que ya vamos a llegar…"

Qué pena. Maldita organización, su jodida familia postiza.

**¡Pena yo, que voy atrasada! Me faltan siete akatsukis.**

**El villancico es "Mi burrito sabanero".**

**Dulces a Harmonie Roux, Sarahi 99, Blanch 2404, Holy van, Cielo estrellado y Marcia Andrea por los comentarios. **

**Díganme quién quieren que siga. **

**No lo puse loquillo pero Itachi debe quererlos… muy… muy, muuuuuuuuuy en el fondo.**


	5. Deidara también sueña

Era raro viniendo de él, el artista explosivo pero…

Deidara anhelaba la paz. Mierda, pasar demasiado tiempo con el líder tenía efectos nocivos.

Pese a no tener objetivos políticos, Deidara lo deseaba tanto como el perfeccionar su arte. Una bomba tenía más efecto en un ambiente pacífico… un destello que alegraba el corazón sólo un instante, cuyo recuerdo deleitaba la paz.

_Dirás que soy un soñador, pero no soy el único…_

Los Akatsuki estaban locos y bien o mal, caminando un sendero retorcido… tenían un objetivo común. Eran asesinos que no olvidaban sus sentimientos.

_…Y el mundo vivirá como uno._

**Estaba escuchando "Imagine" del maestro John Lennon mientras escribía. **

**Si aprendí algo con Kishimoto es que los villanos no son máquinas asesinas; tienen ideales, convicciones y emociones. Tengo serios problemas con los santurrones que juzgan a los ****_malos_****, ¿no deberíamos comprender para rectificar y que los que vienen atrás tampoco se desvíen? No justifico a los chicos malos ni los defiendo por ser guapos, pero todo tiene un porqué. **

**El blanco no existe sin el negro.**

**Mañana contesto reviews, que hoy tengo trabajo**

**¡Por cada comentario, Itachi recibe un dango!**


	6. Konan sabe jugar

**6. Konan sabe jugar**

Le pica la panza y ni aún así se despierta. Ella suspira con frustración, tendrá que usar su última carta: su jutsu súper secreto. Lo empuja despiadamente.

Pein cae al piso como res, luego se incorpora rápidamente.

— ¡¿Qué, qué, QUÉ…?! No me digas que esos idiotas volvieron a destrozar la bendita sala de juegos ¡NOOOO!

—No es eso, Nagato…

—Ah…Konan—Pein se talla los ojos infantilmente—. ¿Entonces, qué es?

—Vamos a escribir cartitas—Konan sonríe juguetona.

—Somos muy grandes para creer en ese gordo que nunca me trajo una bici—Pein está medio dormido.

—No… escribamos a la cigüeña.

**Gracias a Holy van, Cielo estrellado y AmadaScm por sus lindos comentarios =). Este va para Harmonie Rox, que quería un PeinKonan**


	7. Kakuzo y su batalla… ¿Mortal?

—Eres un ser insensible—Kakuzo afila la mirada.

—Es vital para la organización.

—Jamás cederé; si es necesario daré mi vida por ello.

—No seas necio y ríndete.

—Soy más fuerte que tú, no me vencerás.

— ¿En serio?

Los demás están tensos, mirando a los contendientes, esperando un movimiento en falso de alguno para actuar. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado de la contienda, ellos serían los afectados directos.

—Kakuzo…se hará porque es una orden—interviene el líder, harto de peleas.

Kakuzo maldice derrotado, la organización suspira de alivio… y Konan sonríe victoriosa.

— ¡Sí, vamos de compras navideñas! —grita Tobi emocionado.

-**Supongo que fue peor que pelear contra Kakashi y Naruto con chispitas de Shikamaru.**

**Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto los últimos mangas? Yo opino que (alerta de spoiler, cerrar sus ojitos si no lo han leido) como Madara tenía los ojos cerrados por eso del rinnengan, algo va a pasar cuando vea a Sasuke porque segun yo él se parece mucho a Izuna, nadie me tumba de esa idea.**

**No me canso de decirlo pero gracias, sus comentarios me levantan el ánimo**

**!Ah, y felices fiestas!**


	8. Sasoriando por ahí

Konan los hace comprar regalos. Es estúpido que una mujer someta a nueve criminales peligrosos, ni modos.

Sasori entiende que ella domina al líder, porque el sexo es poderoso. Entiende que ella los mangonea a cambio de comida (¡Hombre, que la mujer cocina como diosa!) porque… bueno, ella sabe consentir a cada uno.

Entiende muchas cosas, es un genio.

Lo que jamás podrá entender es que, mientras la cajera registra el precio de sus compras navideñas (un gorro para Deidara y un dulce para Tobi), ella lo mira desquiciadamente.

¡Ni que Sasori fuera un postre riquísimo!

Las mujeres están locas.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios =) que me animan a escribir. Y los que estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo con lo de Madara, me alegra saber que no soy la única, pero igual todo puede suceder, yo pensaba que como Sasuke ya tiene los ojos de Itachi, su Susanoo se iba a fusionar y se quedaría con la espada selladora de Itachi, asi podrían sellar a Madara. Pensaba pero ya no es posible x.x**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


	9. Zetsu revolucionario

No pudo evitarlo.

En cuanto la bola de Akatsukis entró en la tienda departamental, cada quién corrió a comprar lo que pudo, pero Zetsu no sabía qué hacer… hasta que los vio expuestos en el ventanal…

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —se preguntó el líder al ver a Zetsu entre los arbolitos con cincuenta por ciento de rebajas, gritando "¡Liberen a Willy…digo, a mis primos!"

Porque Zetsu en navidad renacía rebelde.

A Pein no le importaba, lo que le preocupaba era que si esa era su navidad ¿qué harían sus subordinados cuando bebieran de más en año nuevo?

**El reto era para navidad y no cumplí, demo manejo el gpo. de Facebook La cafetería literaria (¡unirse!), debo betear, ayudo en un despacho de contadores (en vacaciones tenemos más trabajo), y preparar el sig. Episodio del show de los Fanfickers; siempre ando ocupada.**

**¡Pero no me rajo! Next: Tobi y Kisame en la búsqueda del chocolate.**

**Ah del cap. Anterior, quien veía desquiciadamente a Sasori era la cajera. **

**Y ¿puedo? Gracias a Dios por este año maravilloso, espero que el 2014 sea tranquilo para todos ustedes, recuerden que las oportunidades se buscan no se encuentran.**

**Comenten, onegai.**


	10. Kisame, Tobi y el bendido chocolate

Tobi lo vio en el montón de dulces y supo que ese chocolate tenía que ser suyo.

−No, Tobi, sáquese de aquí, nh−gruñó Deidara pero luego corrió a desatar a Zetsu que OTRA VEZ se había enredado entre las lucecitas navideñas. Ya era día de Reyes así que tenían que quitarlas, aunque el pobre se ahorcara en el intento.

Pero Tobi siguió su amado chocolate como un sabueso. Suyo… tenía que rescatarlo de ahí…

Segundos después, llegó Sasori y gruñó.

−Estúpido Deidara, nunca termina las cosas−y él cerró la piñata con engrudo 5000−. Ahora, a celebrar Reyes.

Kisame los entendía aunque era un hombre maduro. Los Akatsuki eran criminales peligrosos, pero tenían derecho a divertirse sanamente ¿no?

…Aunque nadie podría catalogar de "sana" la forma en que Hidan golpeaba la piñata, ¡parecía que la quería sacrificar a Jashin!

− ¡Dale idiota, dale!

Y Zetsu, Deidara y Pein animándolo.

−Listo, idiotas.

Itachi trajo el chocolate y Konan la rosca (1).

Los Akatsuki corrieron por su pan, rogando que no les tocara niño (1).

−Tobi es un buen chico−Kisame escuchó el lloriqueo dentro de la piñata de metal.

Kisame sonrió, ¿por qué no le extrañaba? Y sacó a Tobi de ahí.

**Y con esto cerramos la tanda de drabbles =)**

**¡Muchas gracias a sus lindos comentarios!**

**Si no se entendió: por agarrar a su chocolate, Tobi se metió en la piñata que Dei hacía y luego Sasori lo encerró. Nadie escuchó sus gritos de auxilio porque ¡ustedes ya saben cómo es Hidan de gritón cuando ataca!**

**(1) En México algunos rompemos piñatas y todos partimos rosca de Reyes el 6 de enero acompañado con chocolate en leche, si en tu pedazo aparece un muñeco de plástico (simboliza al niño Dios) ¡tienes que dar comida el 2 de febrero! Ningún Akatsuki querría alimentar a sus tragones compañeros, je.**

**Los invito a Webeando online (ver mi perfil) donde hay diversión garantizada y si no, no devolvemos el dinero de las entradas XD, ahí pronto subiré los errores de grabación Naruto Shippuden parte 1.**

**¿Y qué me meda más que desearles un GRAN feliz año 2014? ¡Recuerden que este año le tiene que patear el trasero al 2013!**

**PD: quise subirlo ayer pero FF no me permitía actualizar nada ¿les pasó lo mismo?**

** Holy van: ¡Sí, poder femenino en Akatsuki! Sasori es genial =)**

**Cielo estrellado: Zetsu es genial a pesar de que le dicen "feo", él es él.**

**LilyHime100: ¡Hola! No te había visto desde Lo que el viento a Konoha XD me alegra verte aquí.**

** Harmonie Roux: Madara es… por Dios, sin él no habría trama de Naruto, jajajaja, quizá tengas razón y Sasuke e Itachi son fruto de una bala perdida de Izuna!**

**Lala: Konan es impredecible, por eso es la chicAkatsuki.**

**Sarahi99: pero sería genial que Sasuke fuera como Izuna ¿no?**

**AmandaSCam: no todo en la vida de Dei es matar ¿o sí?**

**Blanch2404: esa canción es épica XD**

**Hidan-uchiha: es raro pensar que cantan ¿no?**

**Marcia Andra: pero Itachi los quiere… muy en el fondo.**

**Je, y creo que esos eran todos los comentarios que no había contestado. **

**De todo corazón muchas gracias,**

**Cambio y fuera**


End file.
